Football Season
Football Star was the first 'mega-pack' within the Surviving High School series as well as the first school year that SHS has covered. In this episode, you play as John, a transfer student at Centerscore High and the episode is set out in 8 episodic weeks. In these weeks, John has four main goals to complete. Grades, football, popularity and dating. Grades Throughout the 8 weeks, John will be tested on English and Math and John has an option to be tested on History or Biology. John will have a test every Monday on one of his subjects and for every question he gets right, he earns one grade point. John's dad makes a deal with him that if he earns atleast 3.0 as his G.P.A (Grade Per Average) by the end of the semester then he will buy John a new car as opposed to John's current old, dirty car. If John is able to get the car, it will be a red sports car that he will take his homecoming date to the dance with. If not, then they will go in John's dates car. The way John can earn extra grade points is by doing homework and not skipping classes, although skipping classes will boost his popularity score. Football John will make the football team either way however his position depends on the way John plays. John aims to get the spot as star quaterback Adam's backup quaterback, however, he is competing against Adam's best friend and the backup quaterback last year, Bryce. The Coach decides to make John and Bryce decide the position by scrimmaging for it. John will have to play a football minigame which if he wins, he will be Adam's backup quaterback. If not, then Bryce will be the backup quaterback and John will be the wide reciever. John will have a game every week starting from week 3 and John's main goal in football is to beat Centerscore High's rivals, Wilson High on week 8. The way John can beat them is by becoming stronger. John can become stronger by working out in his spare time. If John becomes strong enough by working out then Adam and Chuck will be able to teach John special moves to perform in the weekly games. Throughout the games, Wilson High will be playing pranks on Centerscore and they will come to Centerscore High's parking lot to pick a fight. If John chooses to fight them, then his strength will increase. Popularity John's main popularity goal is to become Homecoming King at the homecoming dance on week 8. To do this, John needs to be popular enough. The way John can become popular is by watching TV in his spare time. If John does this, then he will be able to befriend the two most popular girls in school, Paula and Taylor at lunch. There are also many other ways John can become popular. John has an option to cut class every week and if he does this then his popularity will increase. There are also choices John will be given in the game which can increase his popularity such as eating a lizard tail (as Centerscore High's mascot is a lizard), signing Taylor's younger brother, Elmo Vale's football as John is Elmo's favorite football player and getting Centerscore High's mascot, Lyle The Lizard, back from Wilson High when they steal it. If John is able to earn enough popularity then he will win Homecoming King. If not, then it will be rich football player Zach. If John is dating Beth by the homecoming dance then she will be crowned Homecoming Queen, if he is dating anybody else then it will be Paula. Dating The first girl John meets is popular cheerleader Beth. She greets John when he arrives at Centerscore High, and the two flirt with eachother. Beth has already been on a few dates with Adam, however, and when Adam sees John and Beth flirting with each other he then beats John up. The next girl John meets is lonely goth girl Raven when she defends John while Adam is beating him up. However, Raven has a low opinion on jocks. Beth then appologizes about Adam and invites John to a beach bonfire party on Saturday, while Raven invites John to a 'Blood Baby' concert on the same night. John has a choice to go after Beth, Raven or stay alone. If John goes after Beth then they will start dating and not see Raven for the rest of the game and if he goes after Raven then they will date instead and he will not see Beth for the rest of the game. Beth and Raven will break up with John no matter what on week 4 as Beth is afraid of commitment and Raven is afraid of being hurt by a jock. John's best friend, Howard, will then invite John to the school play where John meets actress Lisa. John has a choice to date Lisa and if he does then they will date for the rest of the game however Lisa will move to LA as she is asked to do filming but come back for the homecoming dance. If John does not date Lisa, then he will have a choice to get back together with Beth or Raven and if he does then he will date them for the rest of the game and they will settle down. If John does not date Beth, Raven or Lisa then he will have to take crazy actress Mona to the homecoming dance. Howard and his girlfriend, Elliana will invite John to the mall and Elliana will beg John to take Mona as she does not have a date and John will accept. Adam and Howard Another part of the game is John's relationship with Adam and Howard. John and Adam will start out as enemies however depending on the way John plays, John and Adam can become friends as John discovers that Adam is so angry because his brother died during the summer in a car crash. John can do things in the game that will improve his relationship with Adam such as giving him lifts home, fighting Wilson High, and helping Adam with his algebra so that Adam can continue playing football. If John does these, then he and Adam will be friends by the end of the game. With Howard, John starts off already as Howard being his closet friend, but it is possible to make his friendship with him stronger. He can be a better friend by doing things such as helping him date Elliana, helping him keep his spot on the football team, and staying with him in hospital when he is injured in a football game. At the end of the game, the characters will give their real opinions on John. If the player does well in the game, then John will recieve good comments from everybody. Either Beth, Raven or Lisa will say how good of a boyfriend John was, Howard and Adam will say how good of a friend John was, Chuck, Bryce, and Coach will judge how good at football John was, John's parents will say how happy they are with his grades, and Paula will say how cool she thinks John was. Main Characters John - The person you are playing as. The person you make the choices with and you have to complete the four main goals of dating, football, popularity and good grades with. Beth - One of the girls John can date. A popular cheerleader who is afraid of commiting to serious relationships but if you choose to date her for the whole game then she will settle down with you. Raven - Another one of the girls John can date. She is a lonely goth girl who has a low opinion of jocks but if you choose to date her she will settle down with you. Lisa - Another one of the girls John can date. A rich actress who dreams of becoming a professional actress when she graduates. Mona - A crazy actress who John will have to take to homecoming if he does not date Beth, Raven or Lisa. Adam - The school quarterback who's brother died in a car crash over the summer and is John's enemy at first as John flirted with Beth when he first arrived and Adam had been on dates with her before. John can become friends with him as the game goes on. Howard - John's best friend in the game. His dream is to become the most popular person in the school and he is dating one of the drama club girls, Elliana. Chuck - One of the active members on the football team who helps John with his strength and working out. Bryce - Adam's best friend who is also on the football team and competes against John for the spot of backup quarterback. Trivia *This is the first content ever released for the app. *This is the first content to have run a trial version of its story before the "More Episodes" update *This is the only school year SHS features to only have one release. *When John first enters the school, it's very similar to when Owen later enters the school in Season 1 several years later. Like Owen, John met a friendly cheerleader and was then beat up by a football player who likes the cheerleader but isn't dating them. The cheerleader in Football Season was Beth, the cheerleader in Season 1 was Zoe. The football player in Football Season was Adam, and the one in the other mega-pack was Nate. Category:Episodes Category:Mega-Pack Category:Year 1